Craziness
by Shallow-Misha
Summary: An xover with Supernatural. Dean and Sam meet the Golden Trio. What will happen? Action, demons, and magic galore! Please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea as I have yet to see a story like this.

Notes: As I don't date this story shall have no ships at this time. I may add some later but am wary of going into something I have no knowledge of.

Oh yes, how could I forget? This is a crossover with Harry Potter and Supernatural. If you have yet to see or even heard of Supernatural it is about two brothers hunting and destroying evil things.

Chapter One:

The Mystery

"Are you sure about this?" asked a young man of about twenty years of age. He had shaggy brown hair and intelligent eyes.

"Yes, now shut up." his companion said. The companion had dark brown hair that was cut short and he was dressed as a bad boy. He looked to be only a couple of years older.

"Well if you would quit figiditing I would."

"It's not my fault the last time we flew we performed an exorcism. It doesn't help that I'm afraid of flying anyway!" snapped the bad boy.

"Dean, calm down. Your making people stare." which was the truth. A young girl of seventeen was looking at them in curiosity. She had a book open in her lap, which she had been reading. Chocolate eyes gazed at Dean and the other young man.

"Sorry," said the man," my brother has a thing about flying."

"Hmmm... I know how he feels. I can't stand flying either, but could you please keep it down?" she asked in a soft yet exotic voice her eyes twinkling.

"I'm sure he will be quiet." said the young man looking at Dean sharply.

"So sorry Sam. Excuse me if I don't like flying." Dean hissed.

The girl smiled again and looked back down to her book. Sam could not keep his eyes off of her. It wasn't that he was attracted to her. She was pretty but she felt weird. Like the things him and his brother hunted.

Sam and Dean hunted things all supernatural. Ghosts, demons, etc. They would go after anything that hurt people.

That was the reason they were going to England. Supposedly alot of people were getting hurt and the way it was done was not normal.

He caught a glimpse of the name of the book. _Hogwarts?_ He thought.

"What kind of book are you reading?" Sam asked her.

"Just a fantasy." She replied blinking her eyes slowly.

Sam could tell right away she was lying. Dean could too and leant forward turning on the charm.

"What's the name of it? I love to read. Could I look at it?" he asked with a smile.

"Sorry, it's a rare book. It's just about a magical school. I'm sure you could find another book to read." She replied stiffly.

What happened next no one expected. The plane jerked to the left and chaos ensued. Women and children screamed.

Sam turned to calm down Dean and saw something very weird. Outside of the plane the wings were glowing. As he was turning to call it to Dean's attention he saw something even weirder.

The young girl had a thin piece of wood waving it and muttering under her breath. Slowly the plane stilled and the girl put the stick in her bag..

She looked up and saw him watching her. Her eyes widened in shock and she blushed under his scrutinizing stare.

Before he had a chance to say anything the pilot spoke over the intercom saying they were about to land and that the plane shaking was merely turbulence. It had been nothing to worry about and everything was back to normal.

By the time he the plane landed him and Dean hurried to find the young girl. Fighting through the crowds they saw her meet up with a red headed boy about her age. She looked back at them and hurried off.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. This trip was definitely going to be exciting.

A.N.

Dear Lovely Readers,

I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. I will have the second chapter from the point of view of the young girl. As if you don't know who it is. Please review!

Misha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing. Seriously if I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fan fictions?

Notes: Still no ships!

Chapter Two

Hermione Granger was coming back from vacation in the United States. She might have enjoyed it better if had not been it actually being work.

While her parents were muggles, people who could not do magic, she felt it unnecessary to tell them of the ongoing war between her best friend, Harry Potter, and Lord Voldermort.

While in the US she had visited many magical places to research spells to help Harry destroy Voldermort. While she did have many ideas she was still not quite sure on how to do this.

She had found many books all referring to one certain book that she had been unable to find. It was said to be in a sacred and dangerous place that no one had ever survived.

She thought it all poppycock but some legends were based on truth so she was headed back to England to research more.

_Oh, wonderful_ she thought. She had enjoyed it when she was younger but now she wanted to get out. She had already decided on what she wanted to do once she graduated.

No one knew about it yet. Ron and Harry would just have to wait. Ron Weasley was her other best friend. While they had dated a couple of years before they agreed they were better off friends.

Hermione shifted, these airplane seats were not comfortable. Plus _Hogwarts, A History _could not hold her attention.

She hated to fly; heights were just not her thing. At least airplanes were better than brooms. She just did not see how Harry and Ron flew on those things.

Hermione sighed and looked up. Two brothers were arguing. It seemed one Dean hated to fly also. She was glad it wasn't just her.

The youngest one looked at her and apologized. She smiled and answered back. Then went right back to reading. But when they started to ask her about the book she panicked. No muggle could know about Hogwarts!

She hurriedly tried to get them to think it was just some random book. It didn't work but that is when the plane started to rock uncontrollably.

She took at her wand as she was finally old enough at seventeen to do magic out of school. She quickly thought of a spell to calm down turbulence thinking that was it.

When she did the spell and nothing happened she realized a spell was doing it. She thought of another spell to counteract whatever spell was being used.

Unable to clearly think of one she started to mutter all spells to do with air and stillness. She wasn't quite sure which one did it but the plane finally quit rocking and everyone calmed down.

Hermione sighed. Rocking planes were not the way to get her to like flying. If anything she hated it even more. Plus she had to figure out who had cast the spell.

Everyone knew she was going to America and it wouldn't take much to find out what plane she was own coming back.

She sighed again, this was getting complicated. She hated this war but she was not a coward. She would do whatever it took to help Harry and Destroy Voldemort once and for all.

Looking up she noticed the two boys looking at her in wonder and slight fear. She widened her eyes in fear and put her wand away.

_Oh no. No one is supposed to see us doing magic! _She thought and tried to think of a way to get out of this one.

Fortunately the pilot came on saying they were about to land. She quickly put on her belt and sat back looking everywhere but at the two brothers, Dean and Sam.

When the plane landed she hurried off and saw Ron right away. She smiled and ran to him. She quickly gave him a hug and looked around for Harry but instead saw Dan and Sam.

"Herms it's so good to see you!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too. Come on we need to get my luggage." She said dragging him to luggage claim.

"Fine, but where did Harry get off to?" he asked her looking around.

"We'll find him later. Come on." She said grabbing her bag off the conveyer belt.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Two guys saw me doing magic." She hissed at him.

"What? Why were you doing magic?"

"Someone cast a spell for it to crash. I merely was countering it. I didn't want to crash!" she hissed at him again.

"Your starting to sound like Snape when you do that." Said an amused voice from behind her. Hermione smiled and quickly turned to hug Harry.

"Harry! It's good to se you!" she said than looked around. Not seeing the brothers she calmed down and started to walk slower.

"So what did I hear about the perfect Hermione Granger doing magic?" Harry asked her. She turned to answer and saw the two brothers right behind them. They had heard her name.

"Ha ha Harry. Magic doesn't exist." She said lamely.

Harry and Ron looked at her funnily and looked behind them. Seeing the two brothers and the way they smirked Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and took off with Ron right with them.

The two brothers smirked and ran after them. Seeing them go around a corner the quickly followed only to see nothing.

It had seemed the girl and her friends had disappeared once again. But it seemed luck was on Dean and Sam's side, they now knew the girls name.

"Ready for another adventure?" asked Dean.

"Am I ever?" asked Sam with a sigh.

A.N.

Next chapter is Dean and Sam's POV. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think!

I tried to go over Hermione's view as you read plus add a little more so it would be longer. I hoped you liked this chapter.

**Peter:** Thank you so much for your review. I'll try to make the chapters longer. I greatly appreciate it, as I love all feedback.

Thanks all,

Misha


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah. You know the drill by now.

Note: No ships yet, am thinking of adding one. I'm not sure yet. I can't remember if put before but never dated so don't know diddly squat.

Chapter Three

Two days later Dean and Sam were still hunting for one Hermione Granger. Unable to find her they chose to go to...

"LONDON?" asked Dean.

"Yes, I think she may be from there." replied Sam not looking up from packing.

"What makes you think that?"

"Remember that Harry boy told her that she looked like Snape?"

"Yeah."

"Well it turns out that's a last name. Only one Snape exists and he lives in London. I thought we could approach him and get to Hermione."

"Good idea, bro. We'll just go up to a complete stranger and say 'Hey, we are looking for someone named Hermione Granger. Know her?' I'm sure he won't deny it and call the police on us." said Dean sarcastically.

So that stupid comment is what caused them to be outside of a rundown home in the middle of a rundown town.

"I can't believe we're doing this." griped Dean.

"We have to find out who this girl really is and how she is connected to the problems happening to innocent people." said Sam knocking on the door.

The door slowly opened and a face peeked out. It seemed to be male with a large nose and greasy hair. The eyes that stared at them were black and malice filled.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"We are with the CIA in America. We are looking for one Hermione Ganger and we were hoping you would tell us where she is?" said Dean in a commanding voice.

"I do not know a Hermione Granger." Said the man and went to slam the door.

"Wait! She is wanted in a murder case. We have to find her." Said Dean with fast thinking.

"Oh really? I do not know her still. Good bye!" and with that he did slam the door.

"Murder?" asked Sam when they got back to the rental car.

"So?" Dean asked defensively.

"Did that girl look like a murderer?"

"No."

"Exactly, if you knew her would you think she killed someone?"

"Well, no but it's always the quiet ones you have to watch." Said Dean.

"Whatever." said Sam shaking his head in exasperation.

A.N.

I know it's short but it's been awhile since I updated and along with this story I'm working on another one that I may hurry and finish to devote all my time on this one. Not really sure yet.

Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. Now for my thanks!

My gratitude goes out to **aperfectattitude** and **Karakin.**

**Shadow-darkness89**: I think I'm going with this story post HBP. As I put in the previous chapters Hermione is 17 and was in America looking up information on how to help destroy Voldemort. I'm not sure if I'll have it going perfectly with the story plot, as I don't want to do Horcruxes. I may but I'm leaning towards not doing it.

Misha


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:No own.

Note:Ships nada.

Chapter Four

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and sighed. This was not the way she envisioned her life when she first came to Hogwarts.

She still remembered her first day. Her hopes high of finding friends and learning new things. Those hopes had come true.

She sighed again. How she wished that Hary had a normal life. Well, atleast normal for a wizard. Harry looked up at her worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." She replied with a smile.

"About what?" asked Ron smiling back at her.

"About those two men. They seemed familiar. " She paused and got a far away look in her eyes.

"Hermione?" asked Harry looking at Ron in worry.

"Remember when I stayed with my cousin in the US I wrote you two saying that she heard from her pen pal two men were helping people deal with the supernatural?"

"Yes." Answered Ron.

" I think those were the guys. I'll have to write Jordan back and see if she can get pictures from her pal."

"We can worry about that later. We need to find the book we need."said Ron.

" I think I know where it is." Said Harry.

"Where?" asked Hermione.

"Where would Voldemort hide a book that he would want no one to ever find?" he asked with a grin.

"The Chamber of Secrets." Said Hermione with a smile. " He would never think that another parselmouth would be born."

"Well if we know where it is why don't we go get it?" asked Ron smiling too.

"We'll have to be careful. There was supposed to be only one basilisk. There may be more." Said Hermione.

" I'll get the sword from the headmistresses office before we go down there." Said Harry sadly.

" We still miss him too. " said Hermione. She was still angry over the death of their headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He had died that winter. Murdered by one of the students.

The murderer, Colin Creevey, had been thought to be under a spell but alas he had done it of his free will. Not even Harry had believed it to be true. He had Hermione and Ron look up if there was any way possible that he had been made do it.

His younger brother Dennis had also been a Death Eater, he had killed Minerva Macgonagall. TO say people were shocked was an understatement. The wizarding world was in an uproar.

The new headmistress to everyone's surprise was Sybil Trelawny, their old Divination teacher. Many parents and students protested but she stayed and was handling the school well.

The other teachers had stayed and taught all they knew and more. The students were learning Dark Magic and physical defense.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had quit Hogwarts but stayed there as the library had many books they needed. They also helped with some of the teachings.

Professor Snape, although hesitant, taught them many potions thought to be lost to the world. Finding out the prophecy had mellowed him out towards Harry. He would never like Harry , he would help him.

A.N.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had surgery on my foot this week and I just didn't feel the urge to write. Hopefully this chapter turned out okay. Tell me what you think!

**shadow-darkness89:**Thanks for reviewing!

**Lady-LunaPotter: **Hey Sara! Thanks for reviewing. It is post HBP but some things are different Hopefully this chapter cleared some things up!

**Karakin: **Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter One from now on!

Ships: NO! Okay fine, I'm thinking about Hermione and someone. We will see if I do that though.

Chapter Five:

"Dean, would you hurry up?" asked Sam in exasperation.

"I'm ready." said Dean at the hotel door.

"Now, I found websites about a Harry Potter. We will go to his home and ask him questions." said Sam.

"What does he have to do with this Hermione Granger?"

"They had a picture of him and it was the black headed boy that met up with her."

"Do you really think he will tell us anything?" asked Dean getting into their rental car.

"No, but according to the websites he's famous. Maybe we can trick him into telling us." said Sam.

"Is this the right house?" asked Dean with an amused voice.

"I think so. They all look alike." Said Sam laughing.

After ringing the doorbell a tall and skinny woman answered the door.

"Yes?" she asked in a snooty voice.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter. We are doing an interview for New York Times. We are from the US." Said Dean flashing a fake id card.

"He, doesn't live here anymore." She said trying to shut the door.

"Wait please," said Sam," Do you know where he lives?"

"How should I know?" the woman asked.

"Because you're his aunt." Said Sam.

"Not by choice. That boy is nothing but trouble." She said sniffing." If you want the true story, I'll tell you."

"Sure." Said Dean.

"Come in then. The neighbor's are starting to stare." She replied standing aside so they could come in. She led them into a clean room.

"My name is Petunia Dursley and I am Harry Potter's aunt. His mother my sister was like you are. A freak and she passed this behavior unto her son."

"Like us?" asked Dean.

"Yes, a witch or a wizard." She said looking around like someone was spying on them.

"Right." Said Sam wanting her to continue.

"As you know both my sister and her no good husband was murdered. Well me and my husband Vernon, took in Potter. We raised him right, trying to squash out his magic but it didn't work.

Then he was accepted into that school. Vernon and I tried to get away but that giant came and got him. Now he thinks he is so great.

He left last year. He sent us a letter. It seems his was ordered to be killed by the same person who killed his parents. It said that he was never coming back."

"Do you think he's still at the school or perhaps with one of his friends?" asked Sam coyly.

"He only has two friends." She replied." Some red heads with the name Weasley and girl name Granger. II think she lives close as her parents are dentists."

"He told you this?" asked Dean.

"No, I heard him talking to her."

Twenty minutes later tired of hearing about how Harry Potter was no good they finally escaped. Petunia it seemed just loved to gossip.

"That was informative." Said Dean.

"Yeah, she doesn't care for him at all." Said Sam sadly.

"Well I just can't believe there is such a thing as a magic school." Said Dean.

"Yeah, I wonder where it could be."

"She said they got on a train. Didn't she say platform 91/2.?

"Yes, lets go." Sam said.

Hermione's POV

Hermione smiled at her mom and dad. She had decided to come and check up on them, as she had not seen them for a while.

Ron had gone to see his parents and Harry had gone with him, as the Dursley's never wanted to see him again.

"So Hermione, how is school?" asked her mom Sandra. Her mom had waist length brown hair and sparkling brown yes.

"Fine, mom. They keep us really busy."

"Any boys?" asked her father Nathaniel. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes.

"No, dad. School's more important." said Hermione laughing. Inside she was sad. They would never know the truth.

"Well that's good. But as soon as you do meet a special someone we want to meet him." Nat said with a grin.

"You will." she replied smiling even more.

Hermione hugged her parents one last time. She loved them so much. She smiled and apparated into the Weasley's back yard.

Unknown to her the two boys she thought no more about were getting a lot closer.

A.N.

I've reposted this chapter as I had changed some things. Please review. I'm getting lonely!

Here is a Thanksgiving update! Hope you like it and I hope you all are having a great break. Please tell me what you thought!

**Lady LunaPotter: **Hey sweetie! I'm glad you liked it!

**Karakin:** Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Please go check out my forum! Thanks! Happy Holidays. I hoped you had a good one. I know I did! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I admit it I've been playing my new Game Cube and reading my new books.

Chapter Six

"So where's the platform?" asked Dean.

"It suppose to be right here." said Sam.

"Well it's not." said Dean.

"Wait, it's a magic school, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What if the platform is hidden to people who don't do magic?" Sam asked with a grin.

"So it could be right in front of us." said Dean in amazement. Both Sam and He started to feel around on the barrier. Lucky for the wizarding world it stayed shut until it was to be boarded. Also lucky for them one of the guards happened to be a wizard.

"Hey what are you kids doing?" he asked them.

"Would you believe us if we said we're looking for a magical doorway?" asked Dean.

"Magic doesn't exist." said the guard shooing away an innocent muggle who happened to look up at the word magic.

"Your absolutely right." said Sam pushing dean towards the parking lot." I guess we'll just leave now."

"I don't think so." said the guard holding up a mirror and speaking into it. "We have a code red."

"How many." said a disembodied voice.

"Two sir. They are at the platform."

"What are they doing?"

"Looking for the platform, sir. What should I do?"

"Detain and bring to headquarters."

"Yes, sir." Said the guard.

Looking back at Dean and Sam, he smiled and pulled out another mirror.

"This is Shades. It was just a glitch."

"Okay, Shades. Report if anything interesting happens." Said another disembodied voice.

"Yes, sir."

Putting away that mirror he grabbed Sam and Dean. He pulled them towards the exit. Two other guards hurried to his side.

"What's going on?" one asked.

"Just two trouble makers. I'm escorting them out." Said Shades.

"Need help?" asked the other one.

"No, I'm gone anyway. I'll see you next week." Said Shades.

"Okay, bye." Said the same one.

When Shades, Dean and Sam were at the exit and heading towards an empty building across the street, Shades grunted and glared at them.

"Now, who are you two?" he asked gruffly.

"Just two curious people." Ventured Sam.

"Nice try. Now are you Death Eaters or just dumb wizards from America?"

"Err… What are Death Eaters?" asked Dean confused.

"So neither then. So what are a couple of muggles doing looking for Platform 9 ½? "

"What are muggles?" asked Sam sharing a look with Dean. _These are some strange wizards,_ thought Sam with humor.

"Muggles are non-magic humans." Said Shades." Are you two related to a witch or wizard? Or did you just hear about the platform?"

"We're related to a witch named Hermione Granger actually. We were hoping to go visit her at Hogwarts. She doesn't know we are coming so we wanted to surprise her." Said Dean.

"I know Miss Granger. She is at Hogwarts right now. We'll go to headquarters and speak to the boss. What ever he says goes." Said Shades taking a paperclip out of his pocket.

"Where's headquarters?" asked Sam worriedly.

"Don't worry boy. I won't hurt you. You're just lucky that I found ya instead of some Death Eaters."

"What are Death Eaters?" asked Dean again.

" I'll tell you once we get to HQ. Now just grab this paperclip and don't let go." Said Shades.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. _Why not? _thought Sam and placed a pinky on the clip. When both his and Deans finger was touching it Sam felt a tugging at his navel and saw blackness.

Hermione's POV 

"What's wrong Mione?" asked Harry seeing her face. Hermione looked like she had seen a ghost or at least what muggles looked like when they saw ghosts.

"I just received a reply from Jordan. Her cousin sent her some more information on the two brothers."

"So what did she say?" asked Ron.

"The two brothers that saw me are the two that hunt supernatural things." She replied.

"So you think they are hunting you." Said Harry.

"I think they are hunting all of us." Said Hermione. " I called your aunt, Harry. She said two men from America came and was asking questions. She told them where my parents lived."

"She is so stupid." Groaned Harry in annoyance.

"I wouldn't worry about them." Said a voice behind the Golden Trio.

"What?" asked Hermione turning around. The sight surprised her. Dean and Sam were passed out the floor with Shades,an Order member, standing over them laughing.

"Oh, no." moaned Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. I'm glad you all liked my last chapter. Here's another one. Read and enjoy! Oh, thanks to one of my reviewers it was pointed out to me that I messed up on the platform number. So I'm very sorry about that.

Chapter Seven

Sam heard Dean groan so he slowly opened his eyes. He was tied to a chair with a silver substance and could not move. The room they were in was lit by floating candles and a heavy fog surrounding them.

"Sam, what happened?" Dean asked. Sam slowly turned his head but it would only go so far. He could only see the outline of Dean's head.

"I don't know. I just remember touching the paperclip." he replied groggily.

"Well do you recognize this place?"

"No." said Sam.

"Hello." Said a voice from in front of them. Dean and Sam looked but saw no one because of the thick fog.

"Who are you?" asked Dean twisting trying to get loose.

"You won't get loose that way Mr. Winchester. As for your question I am Hermione Granger."

"So where are we?"

"At Hogwarts." Said Hermione.

"So it exists?" asked Sam.

"Did you ever doubt it?" asked a different voice.

"Who are you?" asked Sam squinting. He could see an outline of three people.

"I'm Harry Potter. I heard you visited my aunt. How was the visit?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Your aunt is horrible." Said Dean dryly.

"So who are you really?" asked Sam.

"Just a boy." He replied distantly.

"Ummhmm…" said Sam. " Who is the other person with you?"

"How…? Never mind. I'm Ron Weasly." Said the other person.

"So why are we here?" asked Dean.

"You wanted to come here, did you not?" asked Hermione.

"So?" asked Dean.

"Well you're here. We brought you here because you were asking to many questions. You're just lucky that we were the ones who got you first. Do you even know how much danger you were in?" asked Hermione.

"No." said Sam. " We didn't realize there was danger."

"Uh oh. " said Harry sitting down.

"Yeah, she's in full rant mode." Said Ron sitting beside him yawning.

"Well first the magical community doesn't take lightly to muggles knowing about us. They would have either killed you saying you were spies or wiped your memory clean. Killing you was most likely."

"They would do that?" asked Sam in shock.

"Yes! Second the Death Eaters could have gotten you. And trust me they would have killed you. Oh, yes first they would torture you and then kill you."

"Who are the Death Eaters?" asked Dean.

"Followers of a maniac. A man, well he was a man, who believes that all muggles and muggle born should be killed." Said Hermione.

"Muggle born?" asked Sam.

"Wizards or witches born to muggles." Said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Because of his father actually." Said Hermione. "He's a muggle born or halfblood. His father was a muggle and when he realized that his wife, by magic, was a witch he left her. His mother died after giving birth so he was sent to an orphanage. From a young age he displayed raw talent for being extremely magical. While at school he killed, while accidentally, a young girl. He also collected followers when he came here.

Years later he was defeated by." Harry grunted," a person. People celebrated but alas he came back during our fourth year. Since then he has killed and tortured thousands."

"Why don't you arrest him or kill him?" asked Dean. Hermione laughed and the fog left.

"If it was that simple we would have done it long ago. The one person who knew how to destroy him was murdered before he had a chance to tell us. Though he did leave some books to us and a letter."

Flashback 

Hermione had tears running down her face. She, Harry and Ron were standing over a pure white casket. Inside of it was the Albus DumbledoreSybil Trelawny came up behind them and put an arm around Hermione. She gently pulled them towards the castle.

"It's time to read his will." She said.

"Where?" asked Harry.

"In his, my, office." Said Trelawny.

Reaching the office they all went in with somber faces. Taking a seat they waited for the lawyer to start. The lawyer was young and clearly did not know what to do. It was seemingly apparent this was his first time reading a will.

"Is everyone here?" asked the lawyer. At the nods he received he nodded." Good, we may begin."

He started to read off of the will.

"If this is being read then I fear I have passed on. Do not be sad as I do not fear death but welcome it. I have lived a very long life. My only regret is missing Mr. Potter destroying Voldemort. Oh, for goodness sake if I have told you once I've told you thousands of times fear of a name only increases fear of the person.

Now as to my belongings as you know I only have a brother as I never married nor he so I have no other family members. I have decided to give to who deserves it.

To Minerva I give you my pensive as it has all of my memories to do with the school as you are the Headmistress now. A piece of advice is to laugh as children will be children.

To Aberforth, I give you the family ring. You are now the oldest and are the only person who can give away our family fortune.

To Severous, I am given you my home and land as I know you have always loved my gardens as I have all the rare potions ingredients you have always wanted.

To Harry, I am giving you the key to your family vault. You should have gotten it sooner but I was unable to give it to you until you turned 17.

To Hermione I am giving you all of my books. I hope you use them wisely.

To Ron I am giving you and your family my fortune. I know you deserve it and will use it wisely.

Also Harry, Ron and Hermione I have a letter that I wish for you to read. Just ask the hat and he shall give it to you.

Now that is all of my belongings so I must end the will here. I shall miss you all and please do not blame yourselves. Go live your lives to the fullest. When this war is over do not dwell on the past but on the future."

Harry reached over and grabbed the sorting hat. After a few moments he took the hat off and stuck his hand in and pulled out an envelope. Setting the hat down he opened the letter and handed it to Hermione. She started to read it.

"Dear Harry, Hermione, and Ron,

Well the will has been read. Please do not be upset with me. The books that I have left Hermione are all you need to know on how to defeat Voldemort. Some of the spells in the books may be considered dark so use carefully. I regret not being able to watch you grow up. I shall miss you three most of all.

Albus

End Flashback

Hermione shook her head sadly. He never even knew that McGonagall had died. Even though the books had not had the information they needed she was still happy they had them. If not for those books they would not know as much as they did.

She looked up and with a wave of her wand Dean and Sam were untied. She smiled sadly at them and motioned for them to follow her.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. This will be a quick note. I'm looking for a beta. If interested please e-mail or PM me and I'll send a list of requirements. If you have any questions just e-mail me! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Eight

Sam noticed Dean looking at him but he couldn't tear his eyes away from this young girl who looked like she was so old. He knew the feeling, as that was how he had always felt growing up.

Hermione looked at him and Dean. She nodded to him and smiled.

"I guess you have a lot of questions." She said.

"Yeah, how did we get here? How is magic real? And who in the world are you?" asked Dean.

" A portkey brought you here. First of all a portkey is an object that is magically fixed to bring you to a predestined place. Magic has always been real. Why do you not believe in it when you hunt supernatural things? To answer your last question I am just a tired girl who is involved in a war." Said Hermione walking with them following her out of the weird room they were in.

Hearing voices from somewhere Hermione stopped. Ron and Harry stayed behind Dean and Sam just incase they tried to run.

"Now listen hear, we have brought you here because you wanted to come and we may can use your help. This place is a school and the students are here now. They are not to know you are not magical. Some of the students are Death Eaters and will tell their parents as soon as they can. Are we understood?" asked Hermione with a glare.

"Why do you allow them to come here if they are with the enemy?" asked Sam.

"First we can't pinpoint each Death Eater and second we can feed false information. It works out better this way." Said Harry.

"Now, you will be here as my guests. We are no longer students here so we have our own rooms. Thankfully we convinced the Headmistress to give us our own part of the castle and no one ever goes to that part anymore. You shall have your own room but will be connected to us."

"Okay," said Sam," But how will you need our help?"

" We will discuss it later. Am I right to assume that you want to see the castle and grounds?" asked Hermione.

"This is a castle?" asked Dean in amazement.

"Of course. It's actually a magic castle." Said Ginny coming up from behind them.

" Hey, Ginny. You have a break?" asked Ron hugging her. She went to Harry and gave him a small kiss. Ron pretended to gag and smiled at them.

"Yeah, I came to see your "surprise" visitors." She said smiling.

"You three want to take them and give them the tour or shall I?" asked Hermione with a grin knowing their answer.

"YOU!" all three shouted than grinned sheepishly.

Hermione smiled. No one knew Hogwarts background as good as she did. Maybe Harry knew where everything was as good as she did but she what everything was and why it was added.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. **WARNING: WILL CONTAIN SPOILER FOR TUESDAY'S SUPERNATURAL. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED DO NOT READ!**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to write but I'm afraid I just could not. Whenever I tried I would freeze up. Hopefully the next chapter will not take so long to appear. My muse seems to be taking a vacation though. **

**Also if you have seen the show where Sam meets the girl that is working with the demon that killed their mom could you please tell me her name if you remember it. Thanks!**

**P.S. This hasn't been betaed. If you are still interested LumosJulip e-mail me. **

**Chapter Nine:**

Starting right off on their tour Hermione started to spout off information. Dean looked bored but Sam was soaking it up.

"The school was built about a century ago by our four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga HufflePuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. All students are sorted into four different houses. Gryffindor, the brave, Slytherin, cunning, HufflePuff, loyal, and Ravenclaw smart.

All houses have different dormitories and of course boys and girls sleep separately. To get into the rooms you have to have a password. Only house members are aware of passwords. Well all teachers know them to."

" Here is the Great Hall. We eat here. Meals are not mandatory but it is discouraged to miss meals. If you do you will not eat until the next meal. The kitchen is hid but to a select few.

Through this hall and to your left is the dungeon area." She laughed at the look on their faces. "Sorry, but it was funny. It is used as a classroom for potions. I believe you've met our potions mater."

"We have?" asked Dean.

"Yes, I believe you told me Miss Grange was a murderer." Said a voice from behind them.

Dean and Sam quickly turned around and were amazed to see Snape.

"You teach here?" asked Dean.

"Yes, That's why I knew you were lying to me. I have known Miss Granger for a while and I know she would never kill anyone. Now goodbye. I have a class to teach." Snape turned down the hallway to the dungeons.

"Is he always like that?" asked Sam.

"Yes, he's not as bad as he was though." Replied Hermione. " Now where were we? Ah yes, up those stairs are all the classrooms. I would go through the whole castle with you but I'm afraid it would be impossible."

"Why?" asked Dean thinking something was being kept from them. At that moment one of the stairs started to move." Holy moly, those stairs are moving!"

"The castle is …. Well alive. It was built from magic and magic holds it up. Because of this the castle is changeable. What may be there one day is not there another. The classrooms stay the same along with other important areas. Even to go to those would take all day and I have work."

"You have class?" asked Sam.

"No, I have done graduated. I am working on a special project with my friends." She replied waving at a red- headed girl passing them.

All of a sudden Sam grabbed his head and groaned in pain. Hermione looked shocked but rushed to him. Dean grabbed Sam's hands and waited for the vision to pass.

When it did Sam looked up and grimaced.

"I hope those things quit hurting."

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"I had a vision of a man that looks like a snake attacking a small village of witches and wizards. They were in front of a bar called Hogs Head?" said Sam confused.

"Oh, no! We have to tell Harry." Said Hermione pulling them towards the staircase.

"Why Harry? And what is going on? Asked Dean.

"I'll explain later!" exclaimed Hermione running. "Could you tell when they attacked?"

"It was night time." Said Sam.

"That's in an hour. Oh, there's Harry. HARRY!" she yelled out.

"What is wrong?" Harry asked taking in Hermione's disheveled appearance.

"Voldermort is going to attack Hogsmeade in an hour. We have to warn people and get them ready."


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Sorry for the delay. My computer has been in the shop and I don't have contact with other computers.

I hope you all enjoy this short chapter. Maybe one day I will have time to write a long chapter!

Chapter Ten

"Fine, you go get Trelawny and the rest of the group. We'll need all the help we can get." said Harry. Hermione ran again thankful she had taken up jogging every morning.

While Dean and Sam were keeping up with her she could hear their breathing becoming irregular. She slowed down a step so they could catch their breath.

She caught sight of Trelawny and sped up.

"Headmistress! Volemort is planning on attacking Hogsmeade tonight." said Hermione.

"No!"exclaimed Trelawny."Have you contacted the rest of the group?"

"Yes, While I was running I did the spell to contact the members." she replied.

During the summer Hermione had made a necklace for each member so she could contact them when the need arose. Now more than ever she was thankful she had come up with that idea.

Now it was time to get to the main hall. This time she just briskly walked and was there in no time. Everyone else was already there. It seemed Harry was in the middle of a speech.

"Is attacking tonight. We need to warn the villagers and get ready ourselves. No is the time to fight!"Harry yelled out.

Everyone yelled in escitement and fear. Harry managed to get them all lined up and gave each a job. Now all they had to do was wait.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Hermione screamed in pain, a stray spell had hit her in the leg. She wasn'y sure which one but it hurt like fire. While she didn't have time to check on it she glanced down. That's why she didn't have time to dodge the spell coming at her.

When she woke up it was dark and she could see the outline of a girl. Well she thought it was a girl. It was to dark to really tell.

"I see your awake." the girl said.

"Ughhh.." said Hermione still woozy.

"Imagine my surprise when I found your body. Voldemort was very happy to have you. I don't think he likes that took you from him though."

Wait, was she own their side. Which didn't make sense because she was tied to a chair and in the center of a pentagram.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione.

"The brothers. Well actually their father but I'll take Sam and Dean." she replied walking closer.

Now Hermione could see her. She was maybe 5'3 with short blond hair and pale. She didn't look dangerous but Hermione could feel the power radiating off of her.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"My boss wants their father and to get him we need the boys."

"Who are you?"

"I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you or not. I'm Meg. Meg Masters."

"You're human." Hemrione stated.

"Yes, now tell me where Sam and Dean are and your death will not be painful."

"Sorry, I can't. They could be anywhere. Even if I did know where they were I would not tell you." she said.

"Oh, yes you will. Since you will not tell us we will make you." Meg roared.

"How?" smirked Hermione. While not as powerful as Harry, she knew wandless magic and could deftly use it.

Meg's eyes narrowed and muttered something Hermione could not her. It didn't matter Hermione started to put up shields and and words of potection as soon as she had awoken.

Whatever magic Meg was using was foreign to Hermione. It wasn't affecting her though. It was, well shorting out when it reached the shields.

"What are you?" yelled Meg crossly.

"A witch!" exclaimed Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Thanks to all who read and reviewed my last chapter. Here's a new one! Sorry it's taken so long but I'm graduating this year and I homeschool so we are having to find out what I have to take and when. In May I have to take my GED and then in June I have to take my ACT so I can get into college. I need a 26 or higher on my ACT so I can get a full scholarship and I only made a 21 on my practice so I have to study.

On top of that my father and I garden so we've been getting it ready to plant and we have chickens so I take care of them. Add that to my chores well my free time is just being lazy and reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Eleven

Back at Hogwarts Harry, Dean, Sam and Ron were getting worried. Hermione was missing and Dean had thought he saw Meg at the battle.

"How dangerous is this Meg?" asked Harry.

"Very." said Sam," She can call demons and loves to torture for her 'master'."

"She can call demons?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"Yes, most can but she can call highly dangerous demons. Most can't because it can kill you. We saw Meg cut up and falling out of a four story window yet she got up and walked away completely healed."

"That's not possible." said Harry.

"You've never ran across demons?" asked Dean.

"No." replied Ron.

"Maybe they don't like your type of magic." offered Sam.

"Maybe." said Harry."But how will we find Hermione?"

"I don't know." replied Sam melancholy.

**Hermione:**

Meg screeched in agravation. She had been doing everything she could to this girl and nothing was working. Her master would not be pleased.

Hermione smirked but inside she was tired and worried that Harry and Ron would not find her in time. Or worse they would lead Dean and Sam here.

She saw out of the corner of her eye a shadow move. She started to look but was afraid to take her eyes off of Meg. She would just have to risk it.

Turning her head ever so slightly she saw nothing. Looking back at Meg she realized whatever it had been Meg knew nothing about it.

Again a shadow darted just where she could not tell what it was. Frowning, she thought she saw it go behind Meg.

Meg seeing Hermione was not paying attention to her turned to see what had caught her attention. She was hoping Dean and Sam was there but she saw nothing.

Thinking it was a trap Meg quickly turned back around but only saw Hermione frowning at something behind her.

Meg smiled, the girl was only trying to trick her. Wellit wasn't going to work. That was when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Looking down she saw a claw of some sort sticking out covered in her blood. Faintly she could hear Hermione yelling in fear and she started to fall down.

All Meg could feel was pain and horror at it ending like this. She was suppose to live forever with her master. Now she could feel life slipping away from her ever so fast.

Not even the huge explosion coming from somewhere was enough to capture her attention before she fell into sweet oblivion.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. I only got one review for my last chapter. I hope my many readers will review this one. Hint, hint! Okay, it's a short chapter. Sorry guys!

Also I started a new story. It's a HP/BTVS. It's called Harry is Who! Harry is turned into a girl as a baby. Now he is Buffy Summers. So go read it. I'm looking for a beta on this story and that story. I'm also looking for a cowriter for this story. Let me know if you're interested.

Chapter 12

Hermione's stared at the carnage surronding her. One minute she's trying to fight Meg, the next Meg's slowly bleeding to death from a hole in her stomach caused by who knows what.

The shadow thing moved towards Hermione. She screamed and raised a shield. The thing faltered and tried to make it past the shield. It wouldn't give to the shadow. The shadow laughed, it had a deep voice.

"Little witch, do you think this shield will keep me out for long? I am more powerful than you think."

"If you were powerful you could make it past this shield." remarked Hermione trying to come out of the rope tying her to the chair.

"True, but I can make it past it before you come out of those ropes." said the shadow mockingly.

"Yet you are talking and I'm done out of the ropes." Lied Hermione.

"Don't lie to me, little witch."

"I'm not lying."

"Do not fear me. I only came to rescue you."

"You killed Meg, mind you she was evil but you killed her!" said Hermione.

"She would have killed you. Do you value your life so little?"

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked finally pulling a wrist out of the ropes. She winced when she did as her wrists were now raw meat where the rope had pulled the skin off.

"I don't, but the person who sent me does."

"Who sent you?"

"Tsk, tsk...Do you really think I would tell you that? Let's just say you know them."

"What are you?"

"A very rare demon. I'm sure you will be able to figure it out. Ta for now." With that the demon disappeared.

Gasping in pain Hermione saw her wand,she tried to Accio it to her but she was to weak. The shield had given her out and she was to scared to lower it.

Hearing voices she thought of yelling out but was scared that they were Death Eaters. About to fall down she got on her knees. That's when she heard Harry's voice.

"Harry!"

"Hermione? Hold on, we are coming!"

"Hurry.." she whispered before falling into sweet blackness.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. Sorry it's took awhile for me to update but I've been really, really busy. I even had to give up my other story. This chapter will be the end of this story. If you want a sequel you'll have to tell me and I'll try to write one.

I got a new baby. She's a very cute kitten named Chaos. She's weird though 'cause she has no tail. Also we are having to raise her as her mom is out of milk or something because she won't let the baby eat. If you have ever hand raised a cat it's fun isn't it? note the sarcasmEspecially making it use the bathroom.

Also this is unbetaed. So hopefully next chapter it will be betaed. I'm sorry but I forgot to put the demons name so here it is.

Chapter Thirteen

Sam looked sadly at Hermione. She had still not woken up from when they found her. It had been two weeks. Everyday he had been sitting by her bedside, at least when he wasn't helping fight.

Meg was dead though. No one could firgure out how she had died. She had a huge gaping hole in her stomach from some sort of demon.

At first they had thought it had been Voldemort but according to their spies he had no idea who had taken Hermione, let alone kill Meg.

"Ugghhh..." moaned Hermione, but she would not wake up.

"It's okay, Mione. You'll wake up when you're good and ready." said Sam sadly.

"Hey, Sammy. We need you in the library. Ron thinks he's found a lead on the demon." said Dean.

"Okay, Dean. Bye Hermione." said Sam.

"I thought they didn't have books on demons." said Sam confused.

"They have it in the Forbidden section. It was way in the back. Apparently even Pince forgot about them. We got a lucky break when one of the old Headmasters remembered reading about Demons when he went to school here."

"Well hopefully it has the information we need. If not I don't know how we will find out what it was.",Sam replied with worry.

"No worries Sammy boy. We'll find out what it was. We always do.", Dean winked.

"Only after one of us is kidnapped," joked Sam.

When they walked into the library they were laughing.While Harry and Ron were worried about Hermione, they knew she would wake up as she did in their second year, they were glad Sam seemed to be in a better mood.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"We were talking about how we only find out what we want to know after one us has been kidnapped," Dean said with a smile.

"Sounds like Harry," replied Ron.

"Ha ha ha," said Harry." Now can we please get back to the demon."

"Well acording to the book it's a Brathnack demon. They only follow one person until it's master is killed then it follows that person. They tend not to go on killing rampages so this one must have been sent. If it was to kill Hermione and Meg got in it's way or to save Hermione we still don't know." Ron read.

"So how do we find out who it's master is?" asked Sam.

"Well if it was trying to kill Hermione it will try to finish the job," sadi Harry," it may come back to kill her."

"So you want to use her as bait?" asked Dean looking at Sam.

"No, we could do a spell or use Polyjuice Potion to turn into Hermione," said Harry thoughtfully.

"How does that work?" Dean asked.

"Well the Polyjuice Potion takes a long time to brew but I'm sure Snape would have some. All we need is some of Hermione's hair and we drink the potion and voila! we are her. Now which one should become her?"

"I will,"Said...

A.N. I'm evil.Lol, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. I hope you all like this chapter! Sorry it has taken so long for me to get it out. Also I got a new Buffy X-Over forum coming out soon! Send me an e-mail or a review stating if you want the link when it's done!

Also I know it is short.Okay it's really, really short. Don't hurt me...All my last chapters have been. Maybe next chapter... Review my lovely readers!

Also wish me luck! My ACT is this Saturday!

Chapter Fourteen

They all looked towards the person who spoke. Dean raised an eye and sighed.

"No, no way are you doing this." Dean said.

Harry and Ron stood up nodding. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Sam beat him to it.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. The girl had red hair and looked like she was related to Ron.

"I'm Ginny." she replied." I know more about Hermione than all of you and I'm a girl. I think they would notice "Hermione" acting like a boy."

"No, Ginny. You are not doing it." said Ron looking livid.

"Quit trying to protect me Ron. I'm not little anymore." said Ginny turning red with anger.

"Maybe not, but you are still my little sister and I said NO!"

"You can't tell me what to do. Hermione is my friend too and I want to know who did this to her!"

"Well she does make sense. It would be better for a girl to do it." said Dean afraid Sam would volunteer. He would be stupid enough to do it.

"Yeah, I just wish we could find a better way then Polyjuice Potion." said Harry deep in thought. "If it wears off they may kill whoever is protending to be Hermione."

"You don't have a way to make it last longer?" asked Sam.

"No, I mean you would have to be a ...TONKS!" shouted HArry at the last word.

"A what?" asked Sam confused.

"Not a what but a who. She can transform into whoever she wants at will and can stay that way. Plus she's and Auror so she can kinda take after herself." said Harry smiling.

"How can we get her to help us?" asked Dean still looking at Sam.

"Well you could just ask me." said Hermione from behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm trying to write quickly, it just isn't working. Anyway here is my new chapter so enjoy and tell me what you think!

I took my ACT today! Hopefully I did well. I need a 16 to get into college which I know I made that, I just hope I made higher than a twenty.

Chapter Fifteen

"Tonks?" Asked Harry.

"No,"said Sam looking at what Hermione had on."What are you doing up?"

"I woke up right after you left. I needed to come here." she replied looking around.

'Why?" asked Harry inching towards Hermione worried. She didn't seem right.

"Hmmmm...? Oh, I needed a book."

"Maybe you need to go back to Madam Pomfrey." said Ron.

"Yes, right after I find the book I need," she replied.

"No, Mione. You need to go right now."said Harry about to grab her arm only to have it yanked back byb Dean.

"What is your problem?"asked Ron.

Dean pointed towards Ginny who was shaking a mile a minute looking at Hermione. Ron started towards her but Harry beat him to it.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked grabbing her and looking at her in the eyes.

"I..I... I need to go check on something."

"I'll come with you." Hary replied.

"No, I'll be right back. Just stay with Hermione, kay?"

"Sure," said Sam smiling at the young red head.

At the same moment that Ginny left Trelawny walked in to the library with a extremely sad look on her face. When she looked up she screamed and fainted. Harry sighed.

"Hey, Ron come help me get her to Madam Pomfrey."

"Okay." said Ron. Harry did a levitation spell and started towards the medical wing.

Sam looked at Dean and rose an eye."I wonder if she's always like that?"

"Well they didn't look very surprised." Laughing they turned only to find Hermione had somehow slipped away unnoticed.

"Oh, great.Where could she have gotten off too?" asked Dean groaning.

"She couldn't have gotten far. Why don't you look that way and I'll take this way." said Sam heading towards the Forbidden section.

"Fine, scream if you run into trouble." said Dean not really wanting Sam out of his sight but knowing he had no choice.

"Sure thing, big brother." Sam replied rolling his eyes. Just because he got kidnapped ever so often. Come on who could forget those red necks that had put Dean in a cage to hunt.

"Hermione?" called Sam turning down a dark and seemingly endless row. Hearing Dean he frowned. Hermione should have heard them and replied by now.

"Are you okay?" Still hearing nothing he feared the worst. Finally coming upon her about two rows down he sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay. What happened? Why didn't you answer?" Sam asked. When she didn't answer he reached out to grab her arm.

_**Harry's POV:**_

"I swear she faints ever two days." said Ron shaking his head.

"No, I think it's every day now." Harry said.

Finally making it to Madam Pomfrey they frowned when they saw Ginny looking at something where Hermione had been. They could not see anything because of the curtain being closed. So as soon as they put Trelawny in a bed and explained what happend they hurried towards Ginny.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked before noticing her tears," Oh, no, what happened?"

_**Sam's POV**_

When he grabbed her arm his hand went right through. She turned towards him sadly and pointed towards a book on the top shelf.

"I can't reach it." she said about to cry.

"What happened?" asked Sam sadly.

" I need the book." She replied adament.

"Fine," replied Sam half climbing up the bookcase and grabbing the book. When he turned to find out what she needed this book for so bad, she was gone.

Sam ran out and almost ran into Dean. Grabbing his arm, Sam wasted no time talking and ran towards the medical wing.

"What?" yelled Dean.

"Hermione was a ghost. She got me to get this book for her then disappeared."

"What is the book?"

Sam tossed it at him and kept on running. Dean slowed and looked at the book. What he saw almost made his heart stop.

_**Harry's POV**_

Harry quickly looked into the curtains and broke down crying. Hermione was in the bed and she wasn't breathing. When Ron saw her he became very still and just marched away. GInny ran to him but Harry was not paying any mind though.

His best friend through thick and thin was dead. He blamed himself. She wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for him he kept repeating in his mind.

Seeing Sam run in there Harry knew Sam had realized wheat had ahppened. So sad and deep in his thoughts he almost didn't notice the slight movement in the bed.

Looking up he saw Hermione staring at him and let out a scream(a manly one) and jumped up. He grabbed her and hugged her close.


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. Another chapter for you lovely readers of mine.

Sorry it's taken so long to get out but I've been very busy. Also sorry it's so short. I'm going to try and get me my own computer this weekend so maybe I can have longer chapters written.

I got me a car.I'm so happy about that. It's a weird little car, suits me perfectly.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sam rushed towards Hermione but was cut off by Ron. He stopped when he realized that Harry and Ron were her best friends while he was but a stranger.

Hermione caught his eye and smiled. He sighed quietly and stared at her only to catch himself._ What am I doing? What about Jess?_

Hermione frowned when Sam didn't smile back, shrugging she turned her attention back to Harry and Ron. She frowned again at their questions.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Harry. When she shook her head no he sighed.

"Do you know who sent the demon?" asked Ron.

"What demon?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm...maybe you should rest." said Harry glaring at Ron.

"Oh, no. Harry Potter you tell me right now what Ron is talking about."

"A demon ... well, either saved you or tried to kill you. We aren't really sure. We were going to use Tonks as bait but...you woke up!" he finished lamely.

"Ummmmhmmmmm...You do realize I don't believe half of what you said."

"He's telling the truth Hermione. We're just not sure as to the demon tried to save you or kill you. Apparently you put up a wandless shield that kept it out. It's a good thing you are powerful otherwise it would have gotten in." Ron replied thoughtfully.

"What kind of demon was it?" Asked Hermione.

"It was a Brathnack demon." started Ron.

"Hmmmm...I've read about them. All the books agree on one thing and that is to stay away from them. All the other information is different. Most say that they are killing machines while others say they only kill when their master tells them to." Said Hermione.

Right then Dean came in and stared at Hermione. She smiled but quit when he just kept staring at her. Sam glared at him but he paid no mind to it.

"I know who sent the demon." Dean said.


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. I'm writing this new chapter on my new laptop! Yay! Sorry if it takes a while to get it written as I am not very sure on how to work this thing right. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjo it. Please eview and tell me what you think!

Chapter Seventeen

"Who? Sam asked."And how do you know?

"The book that Hermione picked out told why the demon attacked." Replied Dean.

"Well even so how do you know that this book is for reeal and not just a fake like the others?"asked Harry.

book.

"Because it's by our dad." said Dean.

"That's impossible. Dad never wrote any bok. Pus it would have been in our notebook..." trailed off Sam. "We never checked our notebook!"

"What notebook?" Asked Harry.

"Our dad wrote down every type of demon he knows about in a notebook and left it to us," replied Sam." I don't know why we haven't thought of it before."

"So who sent the demon?" asked Ron.

"Sam." said Dean.

They all looked at Sam who looked shellshocked. Hermione frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking aboubt." said Sam."I didn't send it after you."

"That's right. He didn't send it after Hermione." Said Dean.

"But you just said he did send it." said Harry.

"Yes, he did. He sent it to kill Meg and protect Hermione," said Dean.

"But I didn't!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Yes, the demon is attracted to high emotions, especially if a person who is loved, is kidnapped or in danger. The demon goes and kills the person who is posing danger.Apparently you love Hermione."

"But me and Ron love Hermione too. How do you know that we didn't send it?" asked Harry.

"Because the love can not be love between friends. It has to be true love." Both Hermione and Sam looked towards each other and blushed at Dean's next words." It also has to be returned."

"So will the demon attack again?" asked Sam not looking at Harry and Ron who were glaring daggers at him.

"Only if Hermione is in danger or if anyone is thinking of putting her in danger. Also it might attack Voldemort." said Dean.

**Voldemort**

"Yes, Lucius. I want you to find out how the midblood escaped then kill her." The thing that was once known as Tom Riddle said.

He looked towards his most trusted men only to see them fall down dead. He heard a low laugh.

"Now it's your turn." said a deep voice.


	18. Author Note for Sequel

SEQUEL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

you enjoy!!


End file.
